Tyndreth
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Heilig | Arsenal = Tyndreth | Vorname = Tyndreth | Nachname = Morgensonne | Geburtsname = Morgensonne | Geburt = Morgenluft | Alter = 170 | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz von Lordaeron (ehemalig); Seher | Gilde = | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Weissgrau | Augenfarbe = Grünlich | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Tyndreth Morgensonne ist ein blutelfischer Priester, den Sehern zugehörig. Aussehen und Auftreten Tyndreth ist wohl ein perfektes Ebenbild dessen, was man sich unter einem hübschen Elfen vorstellt - nicht ungewöhnlich demzufolge. Er scheint darauf auch grösseren Wert zu legen, die Roben, die Haare, insgesamt gibt er ein äusserst gepflegtes Erscheinungsbild ab und scheint diesbezüglich nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Von mittlerem Alter, lassen ihn lediglich seine bereits ergrauten Haare älter erscheinen, als er wohl tatsächlich ist. Allerdings macht er zugleich einen eher entrückten Eindruck, und scheint die Welt um sich herum nicht immer wirklich wahrzunehmen. Von der Statur her lässt er sich eher den schmächtigeren Elfen zuordnen, ein grosser Kämpfer mit Schwert oder Bogen ist dieser Robenträger keineswegs. Situationsbedingte Verhaltensmuster * Gegenüber Orcs, Trollen und Verlassenen mehr als reserviert. * Blutelfen sowie auch Hochelfen (ausserhalb von Quel'Thalas) begegnet er in der Regel freundlich. * Neutral bis freundlich gegenüber der Allianz, recht gutes Verhältnis zu Draenei aufgrund der Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne. * Entwickelt beim Anblick von Büchern und Pergamenten eine für den doch reservierten Elfen ungewohnte Leidenschaft - ein Kind im Spielzeuggeschäft. Vergangenheit Wie die meisten Hochelfen seiner Zeit, welche eher unüblicherweise vom Licht sehr angetan waren, erfuhr auch Tyndreth seine Ausbildung ausserhalb der Grenzen Quel'Thalas'. Unüblich in seinem Fall nicht nur aufgrund der eher geringen Anzahl an Lichtanhängern unter den Hochelfen selbst sondern ebenso innerhalb seiner eigenen Familie, welche vornehmlich als Bedienstete in Adelshäusern angestellt war. thumb|300px|left|Ausbildung in [[Stratholme.]] Sein Weg führte ihn nach Stratholme, eine grosse Menschenstadt im Norden Lordaerons und recht nahe an der Grenze zu der eigenen Heimat gelegen. Seine Ausbildung zum Priester erfolgte diesbezüglich mehrheitlich unter den wachsamen Augen diverser menschlicher Kleriker. Die Besuche in Quel'Thalas waren selten, und Tyndreth schien gänzlich glücklich in der Menschenstadt, obschon er wohl insgeheim den Wunsch hegte, der Glauben sei in seiner Heimat verbreiteter. Aufgrund der schlichten Tatsache, dass er die meisten Bewohner aufgrund seines Alters bei weitem überragte, ergab sich ein Wesenszug, andere aus einer eher väterlichen, gar grossväterlichen Perspektive zu beraten. Die Gerüchte einer Seuche machten natürlich auch vor Stratholme nicht halt, mit einigen weiteren Hochelfen reiste er diesbezüglich zurück nach Quel'Thalas, um über die möglichen Implikationen für sein Volk zu beraten - den Patriotismus konnte er nie ganz ablegen. Ihre Reise wurde jedoch jäh durch die Ereignisse unterbrochen, welche zum Fall von Quel'ThalasSonnenbrunnen – Der Fall von Quel'Thalas führten. Die Zweifel nagten an ihm, wie an sogut wie jedem lichtgläubigen Elfen in dieser Zeit angesichts des Grauens welches sich vor seinen Augen offenbarte. Als die Schmerzen durch den Verlust des Brunnens überhand nahmen, fiel der einst so lichtgläubige Tyndreth in ein tiefes Loch und folgte bereitwillig seinem Prinzen in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Schuldgefühle aufgrund seiner Abwesenheit - wenngleich er natürlich nichts hätte ändern können - verstärkten den Drang, diesmal nicht zu gehen, und bei seinem Volk zu bleiben, welches sich nun Blutelfen nannte. Die Zweifel hörten jedoch nicht auf. Sicherlich, Kael'thas wollte seinem Volk helfen und diesen Umstand würde Tyndreth bis heute nicht bestreiten. Allerdings stiessen ihm die Methoden zusehendst auf, die Zweifel führten schliesslich wie nicht anders zu erwarten zu einem temporären Verlust seiner Lichtkräfte. Erst durch Voren'thal fand er langsam wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Dasein zurück. Gemeinsam mit den Streitkräften unter eben jenem legte er die Waffen vor Shattrath nieder und verbrachte die letzten Jahre überwiegend in der Bibliothek der Seher, wie sich diese Elfen nun selbst nannten. thumb|300px|In [[Shattrath.]] Derzeitiges Leben Einen ersten Kontakt mit den "Hinterbliebenen" aus Silbermond erfuhr er durch die erneute Öffnung des Dunklen Portals und der Offensive seitens Allianz und Horde. Verstört über die Tatsache dass Kael'thas' Plänen wohl weitreichender gefolgt wurde, als er es angenommen hatte, verbrachte er seine Zeit vorrangig damit, den "Pilgern" die Wahrheit - in seinen Augen - zu offenbaren, und dass der Prinz bedauerlicherweise auf einem grossen Irrweg sei. Dass dies nicht immer auf Gegenliebe stiess und die Seher in einem Kael'thas-loyalen Silbermond als Verräter galten, betrübte den Elfen. Umso erfreuter begrüsste er Liadrins "Kniefall" vor A'dal, ein Zeichen dass nicht alles verloren sei in seinen Augen. Silbermond hatte ebenso "gesehen". Er schloss sich den Kämpfern der Zerschmetterten Sonne an, einem Zusammenschluss aus Sehern und Anhänger der Aldor, welche gedachten den Machenschaften Kael'thas' ein für allemal einen Riegel vorzuschieben. Es sollte das erste Mal seit dem Fall seiner Heimat sein, dass er jene wieder betrat. Nicht sonderlich angetan von den "erlösungswürdigen Kreaturen", welche sich dann und wann in Silbermond zeigten, besann er sich derweil auf seine Geduld - immerhin eine Tugend. Silbermond hatte "gesehen", alles Weitere würde mit der Zeit kommen. Er vernahm dass Liadrin am wiederentfachten Sonnenbrunnen predigteSiehe Quest "The Purification of Quel'Delar" und schien ein besonderes Interesse an den Weltenwanderern gefunden zu haben. Jene hatten seiner Meinung nach erheblich gelitten und bedurften am Ehesten seiner Hilfe. Soziales Umfeld Familie & Freunde * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Miselle|'Miselle' Morgensonne]] - Grosscousine * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Pardian|'Pardian' Silbersonne]] * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Elanora|'Elanora' Morgenschlag]] - Adeptin "Schützlinge" laut eigener Definition * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Lavandea|'Lavandea' Dämmerpfeil]] * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Serathas|'Serathas' Fernwind]] Bekannte * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Caedryn|'Caedryn' Flammensang]] * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Jinnaria|'Jinnaria' Silberstreif]] * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Scana|'Scana' An'Acar]] * Datei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif [[Thaleya Silberlicht|'Thaleya' Silberlicht]] * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Valethian|'Valethian' Glutsänger]] Zitate * "Ihr verwirrt mich." * "Bling." * "Sie macht mich wahnsinnig." Anmerkungen Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere